harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hogwarts Castle
Awesome, DJ!!!!Mafalda Hopkirk 05:42, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :I concur. It needs images, tho. I'll see what I can rustle up. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 13:20, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks. Also if someone could check to see if there are any more "main" articles I missed. I think I got them all but...yeah. It could definitely use an image - probably one from PoS movie when its seen from a far would look nice. But there could certainly be a whole bunch for different sections. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 14:53, 8 October 2007 (UTC) lefttoc template messes up the page -Matoro183 (Ravenclaw) 22:31, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :What do you mean? All it does is float the ToC so that there isn't a huge, huge space on the right that's unused. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 00:32, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Maybe I should use IE more. It works there. -Matoro183 (Ravenclaw) 00:44, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::I use Mozilla Firefox and it works fine. What browser were you using? -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 03:22, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Title Should this be called Hogwarts Castle as it is a proper noun? Mafalda Hopkirk 01:15, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :Quite possibly. Castles in England are capitalised, like Windsor Castle. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 08:04, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Towers Don't forget the Astronomy Tower! You are doing a great job. --Utente:Exephyo|EXE.Discussioni utente:Exephyo|eseguibile 02:48, 11 October 2008 (UTC) User:Hogwarts09 I have cleaned up this and placed each of the floors on different pages i hope no-one minds you can delete this page if you like everything is copied over chhers Yours In Harry Potter Wiki --Hogwarts09 19:15, 29 January 2009 (UTC) You can delete this message afterwards in you do so wish Redirects from dormitory Should the article dormitory really be redirected here? --[[User:ShirleyA|'ShirleyA']] (''The Quibbler'') 08:01, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :If you can create an article for that page, you can input it there, instead of redirecting to Hogwarts Castle page. --ÈnŔîčö (Send me an Owl!) 08:22, 21 May 2009 (UTC) In my opinion all places that are part of the castle should be here instead of having their own articles. It seems pointlees to have separate articles for staircases and corridors. I think we should have a commnity project to make this article fully comprehensive, so all the staircase stubs etc can be deleted. Jayce Carver Talk 08:26, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :I had added a link in an article for dormitory, intending to create the article should it be red linked. But, instead it was redirected to Hogwarts Castle anyway. It is a little hard to include it in that article as the Hufflepuff and Slyhterin dormitories are underground while Ravenclaw and Gryffindor are situated higher up. [[User:ShirleyA|'ShirleyA']] (''The Quibbler'') 09:48, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :I think that the projects idea is a great one! -- [[User:Hellabore|'Hellabore']] (''Deathly Hallows'') ::Well, its not bad. [[User:ShirleyA|'ShirleyA']] (''The Quibbler'') 09:57, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Given the size and history of the castle the project would be a massive undertaking. If you guys are keen though I don't mind setting it up and serving as project leader. Jayce Carver Talk 10:16, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Could I help lead as I have expirence with projects via Project Wizard Tales? -- [[User:Hellabore|'Hellabore']] (''Deathly Hallows'') Certainely. We should probably discuss it via the Wizenagamot first, to see if others are interested. Jayce Carver Talk 10:25, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Sure. -- [[User:Hellabore|'Hellabore']] (''Deathly Hallows'') :Yes they should all have different articles. Well...not EVERYTHING...but there are many parts of Hogwarts that do warrant their own articles. Also, not everything has to be a huge project in order to update and make articles better, you can just edit them individually and work off each other's work. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 13:40, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::I think that, when an article becomes very long, it may be time to break it into a series of sub-articles. Looking at this article's length, I see the benefit of having individual articles on places around Hogwarts, so long as they're notable enough to warrant it. "Hogwarts castle" could serve as kind of central hub where all the Hogwarts location sub-articles are summarized. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 14:22, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::Exactly! And that's how its set up right now (mostly). Although obviously some things must remain in the main article, not everything can be split off. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 16:30, 21 May 2009 (UTC) I have noticed a problem The one eyed witch passageway is at the bottom of the DADA staircase on the 3rd floor and yet the page says the DADA classroom is on the 2nd floor. It just doesn't make sence. Could somebody please tell me where the actual oak front doors are? I cant see them in any of the pictures. I can't remember where exactly the DADA classroom is in the books, but I think the problem is is that the One-Eyed Witch is actually in the third floor corridor in the books, and there is no such thing as a DADA staircase in the books and so the classroom actually on the second floor. And there aren't exactly oak front doors in the movies, which is where all of these pictures come from, but I'd say the front doors are the ones leading from the viaduct courtyard to the entrance hall in the movies. AlastorMoody 17:42, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Main Image How's this for the main image? Quidditch Lover (My talk) 21:14, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :I think that's a great image. It's brightly lit and it gives a wide view of the castle. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 01:45, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Clean Up I've done some massive cleanup on this page if anyone wants to go over it and remove the tag at the top. --Parodist 22:50, 20 August 2009 (UTC) On the grounds Location of White Tomb;) Hogwarts Photo Hi Today I surfed a little bit and found that Photo : http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/3/35/Hogwarts1.jpg Now my Question: Could we use the photo here? As far as I know, this is an Photo of from the original Castle, as used in the Films. Sorry for my english, I'm trying to fix it. --Don't have more Ideas for my name ... 15:26, November 3, 2009 (UTC) The article's Infobox Why is this Hogwarts Castle article, a location, has an Organisation infobox? --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 05:31, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Hogwarts hidden by a Fidelius Charm? I have noticed that Hermione says that If Muggles approach the castle, all they will see is a mouldering ruin with a sign warning them to keep out, that it's unsafe. but can it be also possible that all 4 of the original founders of the school were secret keepers and when they all died, then everyone at the school be secret keepers themselves? (like at no. 12 Grimmauld Place when Albus dumbledore died.) it's just a theory and I haven't given it a lot of thought. SO REPLY HERE AND TELL ME IF THERE ARE ANY HOLES IN MY THEORY!! PLEASE!! *What would be the point of placing a Fildelius Charm on Hogwarts? A majority of the British wizarding community would know its location, greatly diluting the power (such as the 12 Grimmauld Place example). Who would you be hiding it from? Its already Unplottable to prevent outsiders from knowing where it is on a map, and it has muggle repelling charms to protect it from muggles. Gryffindor1991 19:05, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Infobox image File:HogwartsCastle97.jpg|Image 1 File:Hogwartsmatte1c2_(2).jpg|Image 2 File:Hogwarts.jpg|Image 3 File:Hogwarts_HP4.jpg|Image 4 File:Castleww.jpg|Image 5 I think there should be a vote on the main image, as it has been changed many times over the past 2 weeks.--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!]]) 03:46, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Support for "Image 1" (+0) Support for "Image 2" (+0) Support for "Image 3" (+1) 1. --BachLynn23 19:20, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Support for "Image 4" (+3) #--Joeworthy 16:02, June 17, 2010 (UTC) #--El Profeta Vespertino 16:48, June 17, 2010 (UTC) #Jayden Matthews 16:53, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Support for "Image 5" (+0) Comments *I agree and would say that we should have the most up-to-date picture possible for the infobox. For that reason, I think we should use this: (image 1). But, as it doesn't show the whole castle, maybe we should go back to using this: (image 2) . But, even though it doesn't include the Astronomy Tower, everything else is there in ''Half-Blood Prince. Also, I really hope we don't decide on the Philosopher's Stone image we have at the moment (image 3) as I think it's old and horrible. --Joeworthy 16:30, March 29, 2010 (UTC) *I agree that the current image is horrible, but the 'image 2' is fanon, so I added two more photos (images 4 and 5). I think the 4th shows the whole castle but the quality is not very good, whereas the 5th (or other images of the Theme Park castle) does not portray the films castle but is a good view. Is necessary a vote? --El Profeta Vespertino 22:07, June 16, 2010 (UTC) *I think the best image is number Image 4 as it shows so much of thr castle. I don't think we should use Image 5 because it is nothing like the castle described in the books and is a long way off from the actual one used in the films. So, my vote goes to Image 4. --Joeworthy 16:02, June 17, 2010 (UTC) *I think Image 4 is good, but the quality and contrast could be better. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 14:51, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Grand Staircase Tower? I have a HUGE question. If the Grand Staircase tower leads to all the floors, how is this possible, i Mean It's REALLY wide in both ways and It has room for heaps of floors, but when they go through a door on the staircase how can it take them to a corridor/tower if they're on the other side of hogwarts? Like how can you get from the 7th floor to the Astronomy Tower? YaxleySnape 05:07, October 10, 2011 (UTC) anyone answer? YaxleySnape 07:21, October 10, 2011 (UTC)